


What He's Worth

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [75]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Businessmen, M/M, Pole Dancing, Strangers to Lovers, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Lee Minhyuk, kihyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Kihyun is a tired, stressed-out businessman who goes to to the all-male strip club Narcissus to let out some steam. He gets more than he bargained for when he watches the breathtaking dancer, Minhyuk, perform, and falls for him hard... but Minhyuk isn't that easy.It's going to take a lot more than a measly stack of cash to capture Minhyuk's interest~[Kihyuk/Stripper!Minhyuk and Businessman!Kihyun]





	What He's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "A stripper AU, where Kihyun sees Minhyuk dance and is floored. Kihyun is a rich rich businessman and finds an addiction for watching Minhyuk rock the pole! Do he starts thinking of ways he can get the enticing man, but it’s not that easy to win over the most desired man in the club"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Digging his fingers into his temples, Kihyun stares at his computer screen, the unchanging draft of an important email still pulled up on his screen. It was getting late now, the sun had long set in the sky, and despite the fact that it was Friday and all of Kihyun’s employees and coworkers were long since departed for the evening, Kihyun remained in the office. Indefinitely, as always. Groaning as he leans back into his refined yet not extravagant desk chair, Kihyun eventually brings his fingers back to his keyboard, rapidly typing out a conclusory sentence before he completely lost all motivation to get his work wrapped up. Reading over it a few times, Kihyun sends the email, his heart stopping for a few beats until he hears the swoosh sound of a sent email blast through his speakers. There was something about that noise that was almost therapeutic to him, and he groaned loudly, running a hand through his slicked-back black hair.

Kihyun needed a break. It wasn’t even a want anymore- he had to have something to get his mind off of his seemingly endless days and nights of suffering behind a desk. He’d worked his way up the ranks of his business for nearly 5 years, and while the efforts have been paying off as of late (meaning, his wallet was stuffed to capacity on the day-to-day), he couldn’t deny how much it drained him. In his efforts to make a name for himself, Kihyun ran himself ragged working overtime every day of the week, and rarely getting sleep even when he was home. He hadn’t taken a vacation since 2015, and most of his non-work-related friendships were becoming distant. He supposed he could probably text Hyunwoo, but chances were his friend was busy choreographing something for one of those idol groups making it big these days. He would have to figure something else out, but he was open for new experiences. Kihyun had never shied away from them in the past, and right now seemed as good a time as any to go out and make the most of his night. 

Loosening his tie, Kihyun unlocks his phone, pulling up a list of nightlife in his area. Not far from the business district was the higher-class red-light district, populated mostly by invite-only bars, strip clubs, and the occasional smattering of particularly private establishments that catered to a variety of fetishes. There was one specifically that, while it didn’t come up on his search engine, Kihyun had heard about from an old college buddy who shared his particular affinity for the male sex: an all-male strip club. According to his friend, the place was unlike anywhere else in Seoul, and while you had to pay a pretty high fee and sign a liability waiver just to enter, it was well worth it. The strippers were gorgeous, god-like beings, the whole interior was dripping with diamonds and luxury, and, if you paid a certain fee, they even did… other, more sexual acts. 

Quickly standing up from his desk and stretching, Kihyun begins collecting his belongings, glad to finally get out of his stuffy office and call it a day. Luckily, he’d written down the address all those years ago, and was hoping that it hadn’t changed since he’d left grad-school. After straightening up his office and grabbing his briefcase, Kihyun exits his office, flicking off the light behind him. At this hour, the train was still running at least, so he set off on his quest to take a break from his obscenely dull and tiring life as a businessman.

 

* * *

 

 

Following the directions on his phone, Kihyun eventually winds up hovering outside of a discreet looking building bearing a silver plaque with the name he’d transcribed five years ago, “ _Narcissus_ ”. Gaining confidence, Kihyun tightens his tie and presses down the wrinkles on the lapel of his suit-jacket, already walking towards the side-entrance where a small sign directed him to enter. Approaching the similarly discreet looking door, Kihyun reaches out his hand to knock, almost wondering if the club was closed for the night, but just as soon as he thought that a slot opened up at eye-level on the door. From the other side of the slot, a pair of eyes obscured by a layer of glass stares at him.

“How may I help you?” a voice asked, clearly that of a gruff, larger man. Kihyun suddenly thanked his younger self for taking theatre classes in high school, because otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to quickly think up an answer and compose himself in time. He hadn’t really prepared himself for an interview to enter a strip club.

“I’m looking to enter the club. I heard I would need to pay upfront, so I brought cash,” Kihyun answered, pulling his wallet out of his pocket and showing the disembodied pair of eyes the thickness of it. Blinking a few times, the eyes observe Kihyun’s mannerisms, seeming to follow the movement of Kihyun’s tongue darting out to lick against the corner of his mouth. 

“Entrance is 2 million won. Cash. We do a security check upon entrance and no weapons of any kind are allowed,” the man said, opening the door after getting an affirming nod from Kihyun. Glancing around him, Kihyun walks into the entryway of the club, hearing the muffled sound of bumping music and people talking from the other side of the wall. He had a feeling he was walking into something a little different than he expected, but the suspense was, surprisingly, turning him on. He couldn’t wait to see what lied on the other side of the tiny entrance room, and, if it was anything like the room he was currently in, he couldn’t wait. Even within the confined walls of a security room, Kihyun could feel the opulence and class of the establishment.

“Cash now, please,” the man said, jolting Kihyun from his daydreaming. Pulling out his wallet again, Kihyun begins counting his bills, glad that he thought to go to the ATM before coming here. It was always best to be prepared, in Kihyun’s opinion. Handing the man the carefully counted-out stack, Kihyun watches as he goes through the money, nodding his head as he confirms that the amount is correct.

“Thank you for your patronage. We will need first-time visitors to sign a waiver of liability, stating that you will not report names or faces that you see within the club to outsiders. Our clientele is like you,” he explains, handing Kihyun the sheet of paper and a pen. “They don’t need their clients finding out they’re queer,” he says. Kihyun nods his head, reading through the surprisingly short waiver before signing his name. The document also promised full disclosure of Kihyun’s contact information and how frequently he visited, meaning that they would deny he was ever even here to begin with if asked. It was a pretty good deal, just as long as the male strippers were really what they were cracked up to be. 

After handing back the signed document, Kihyun watches as another man enters the room, holding a metal detector and clearly armed. Eyes widening at the precaution, Kihyun follows all of his verbal instructions (hands up, turn to the side, etc) and, upon getting cleared, Kihyun was ushered over to the door facing across from the door he entered in.

“Alright, Mr. Yoo,” the man said, reading over his name from the waiver. “We at _Narcissus_ hope you enjoy your time here.” The door to the club opened, and Kihyun’s eyes widened at the sight that greeted him- the whole room was massive, and populated entirely with, what appeared to be, only wealthy businessmen like himself. His jaw dropping, Kihyun stumbles through the door, barely even processing when the door shuts behind him, his eyes wide as he tries soaking in his surroundings.

The club was more posh and chic than Kihyun could’ve ever expected- fine couches and chairs were arranged throughout the space, all colored white with gold accents. There were at least four bars from what Kihyun could see, all extensively supplied with the highest quality liquors, and, in the center of it all was a large elevated stage with seats all around it. On it, a pale-skinned, incredibly muscular man was dancing, his cheeks red and eyes practically searing into the crowd. Kihyun watched him raptly, compelled to walk closer to him just to witness his performance closer, but he truthfully wasn’t really Kihyun’s type. His body said Dom but Kihyun knew a sub when he saw one, and tonight, what he wanted was a guy that knew he could bend Kihyun over the back of a chair and fuck him stupid.

Rubbing the back of his neck as a hot flush travels over his face, Kihyun searches through the sea of filled chairs until he finds a vacant one that was near the side of the stage with the (currently not in use) stripper pole. Plopping down, Kihyun watches as the man on stage grinds and rocks his mostly nude body in the air until the song faded away entirely. When it did, he exited the stage, walking through the crowd with eyes set on the largest wad of cash being thrust his direction. As he fully exits the vicinity of the stage, a voice calls over the sound-system of the club. 

“Please welcome Minhyuk to the stage,” the voice announced, in a gentle, yet commanding, tone. The crowd erupted in cheers and clapping, and a dark-eyed, slender man saunters onto the stage, heading straight to the pole that Kihyun was sitting in front of. Swallowing thickly, Kihyun watches as Minhyuk skirts his hands along his chest down to his hips, his lips curled up in a knowing, seductive smirk as he meets eyes with everyone in the crowd, including Kihyun. There was something about his presence, something intoxicating about the way his eyes almost appeared to be swirling with sexual tension and arousal, as if he owned everyone in this room. Kihyun wanted to be owned by him, too.

The song began playing, and Kihyun found himself unable to look away (and barely managed to breathe) once Minhyuk started dancing. His dance was to a sinfully slow song, with deep bass and an almost melancholy lyrical accompaniment. Minhyuk’s hands were exceptionally large, from what Kihyun could tell, as he touches his body, teasing the crowd as he refuses to even get near his crotch. Facing his back to the pole, Minhyuk grasps the back of his collar, pulling off the dark red blazer he’d been wearing until he fell onto the stage floor gracefully. The crowd erupts in cheers, and Kihyun was certainly one of them, his eyes sparkling with joy as he watches Minhyuk continue to dominate the stage.

Reaching a hand out to grasp onto the pole, Minhyuk curls his leg around it, slowly twirling around it as the chorus drifts through the club. Around him, Kihyun can hear and feel the crowd responding, every person entranced by the almost inhumanely seductive man on stage. Dropping to his knees at the foot of the pole and facing Kihyun, Minhyuk begins slowly unbuttoning his shirt, his head tilting back and eyes fluttering closed as he becomes one with the music. The first button was undone, followed languidly by the second, third, and fourth… Kihyun’s breath hitched, his eyes flickering up to Minhyuk’s face as he suddenly stopped his motions and got back up to his feet. The crowd collectively exhaled, and Minhyuk seemed to feed off that energy more than the cheers from earlier.

The song currently playing faded off into a much faster paced one, and Minhyuk suddenly snapped off the rest of his buttons, letting his shirt fall to the ground alongside his blazer from earlier. Kihyun inhaled sharply, his lips curling up into a pleased smile as Minhyuk runs his hand down his tight, just barely defined, torso. Rocking his hips forward, Minhyuk’s body moves and sways to the beat, following every note and line of the song flawlessly. When Minhyuk starts mouthing the words to the song, Kihyun begins listening closer, his whole face burning as he realizes that Minhyuk was dancing to a song detailing how he would making love to the person of his choosing- and at the lyric, “I’m fucking you tonight”, Minhyuk drops down to his knees, rolling his hips into the floor and humping it until the chorus bled into the next verse.

Breathless, Kihyun watches with wide-eyed amazement, his heart racing in his chest. He came here tonight for a respite, for some excitement- and he was getting all that he could’ve hoped for and so much more. Minhyuk was exactly his type, and the way he controlled his surroundings and toyed with the atmosphere made Kihyun want to get to know him better even more. Kihyun wanted to see how he would talk to him in the bedroom, if he would control his pleasure just like he controlled the stage. Swallowing thickly, Kihyun watches as Minhyuk crawls the few feet between him and the pole, clasping it between his thighs before climbing to almost the top. 

Once there, he grips the pole tightly between his thighs and then leans back, arching his body and displaying himself for the entire audience, his arms stretched high above his head. The chorus of the song belted out again, and Minhyuk changed his position, grasping onto the pole and sliding back down to the base where he began humping the long, golden rod. Bringing a hand up to his face, Kihyun feels his cock twitch and harden within his pants, unable to ignore his utter arousal with the situation. Minhyuk was driving him wild, and suddenly all he cared or thought about was being with him and feeling that man all around him.

The song faded to a close, and Minhyuk sauntered away from the pole, one hand running through his hair. Oh, this must be the time in the night when… Kihyun scrambled to pull out his wallet, cursing as he realizes he hardly has enough money to wave around. He used most of his cash just to be allowed entrance, and now all that was left was a measly 500k won. Biting his lip, Kihyun raises the wad of cash, watching as Minhyuk roamed through the aisles, glancing at the stacks of cash thoughtfully. Looking back up to the front, Minhyuk spies Kihyun with his wad of cash, and smiles, waltzing over to him. 

“Hey baby,” Minhyuk greeted, and Kihyun shivered at the unexpected raspiness of his voice, handing over his stack of cash for Minhyuk to inspect. Leaning against the side of Kihyun’s chair, Minhyuk shuffled through the money, frowning a bit as the amount is far less than he’s used to. “Ah, is this your first time here?” he asked, eyeing Kihyun thoughtfully. Kihyun inhaled sharply, his heart racing in his chest. There was something nerve-wracking about having such a sexy man so close to him, practically dangling a night of pleasure over his head. 

“It is, I’m sorry I didn’t have much in my wallet, but I have more on my card,” Kihyun explained, praying that Minhyuk would trust him and allow him the opportunity for what could definitely be a damn good time. Chuckling, Minhyuk hands Kihyun back his stack of cash, leaning his face closer to Kihyun’s as he retracts one 50,000 won bill. 

“You’re not even close to affording a night with me, but you’re damn cute, so I’ll give you this,” Minhyuk said, leaning closer to Kihyun and pressing his mouth intimately against Kihyun’s, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. Nibbling on it slightly before pulling back, Minhyuk grins, watching the lustful look pass over Kihyun’s face.

“I hope you decide to come back~” Minhyuk drawled out, flashing the half-stolen bill he’d gotten from Kihyun as he walked away, his bare torso glistening slightly in the low light of the club. Watching him, Kihyun exhales hotly, his whole head fuzzy. Maybe it would take a little bit more than that to get Minhyuk in his bedroom, but he wasn’t going to give up yet. Next time, he wasn’t just going to bring more money, but a game plan too. He was going to seduce Minhyuk, no matter what. If that meant having to get Minhyuk’s attention with something other than his wad of cash, then he’d do that, too.

Leaning back into his chair as the next performer is announced, Kihyun bites his lip, deciding to leave early instead of staying to watch the next performer. He already found what he’d been looking for all this time, and it was that raspy-voiced stripper, Minhyuk- even if he couldn’t have him now, he wasn’t going to give up. Collecting his belongings and leaving the club, Kihyun locks gazes with Minhyuk across the room, watching the slender, topless man cling to a rather portly and rich-looking client, his lips curling up into a smirk as he sees Kihyun. Quirking an eyebrow as if to ask, ‘what are you going to do about it?’ Minhyuk then turns around, walking down a hallway hidden by a black curtain on the opposite end of the club, his form quickly disappearing from sight.

Following his lead, Kihyun walks back to the place where he entered, his heart dead-set on being with Minhyuk.


End file.
